vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Grace
Summary The younger brother of Thalia Grace, he was one of the main protagonist of the Hero's of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. Jason was born on July 1st and is the son of Jupiter, the Roman aspect of Zeus, and a mortal actress. He was born seven years after Zeus fathered Thalia, his Greek aspect. Because his father had consecutively sired two children with his mother, Juno, the Roman aspect of Hera was made Jason's guardian to placate the indignant goddess and Jupiter went even as far as to name his newborn son after his wife's favorite hero, Jason. When he was two years old Juno ordered his mother to take him to the Wolf house. There he was separated with him family and initiated by Lupa, the caretaker of Romulus and Remus, he was taught the ways of Rome and after training sent him to Camp Jupiter to be raised in the life of the Roman Legion. Later he became the Centurion of the Fifth cohort and performed quests for the legion and the gods. Few details are given on what quest he performed during his stay in the legion but it is known that is accomplishments include leading a quest to find and slay the Trojan sea monster, which included him staying at Aeolus's palace for a few days, doing a favor for the god Bacchus involving a missing leopard in Sonoma, and going on a quest with Reyna to Charleston to retrieve a stash of Imperial Gold torpedoes from the C.S.S. Hunley at Fort Sumter. Some time during these quests he received Ivis, a coin that when flipped would either transform into an Imperial Gold spear or sword depending on what side it faced, but this was destroyed during his quest to save Hera. However he was given an Imperial Gold gladius from Juno which has the ability to transform into a Pilum, the Roman Javeline. Over the course of his life Jason has fought Monster, Titans, and Giants which makes him quite the opponent like his cousins. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Jason Grace Origin: Percy Jackson and The Olympians Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Demigod son of Jupter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Aerokinesis, Weather Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Flight via Aerokinesis, Clairvoyance via demigod dreams Attack Potency: Town Level '(Capable of matching Percy Jackson in power) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '(Deflected lightning off his sword from close rangeDeflected lightning off his sword from close range ) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely higher but unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ (Was able to match blows with Percy) Durability: Town Level '(Withstood the explosion caused by Iulius ) 'Stamina: Very High (Fought Enceladus when not long after had to fight wolves, impose his will on to tempest then fight Porphyrion) Range: Extended melee range with his Gladius and Pilum, Hundreds of meters with powers Standard Equipment: Ivis (Formerly), Gladius from Juno (A Pilum that can only hurt supernatural beings such as monsters, demigods, Gods, and possibly magicians) Intelligence: Natural leader, Fluent in Ancient Greek and Latin, Knows many Greek and Roman Legends. Weaknesses: Can still die by both mortal and supernatural weapons, can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error Feats: *Killed the Trojan sea monster *Led the Twelfth Legion in an assault on Mount Othrys where he fought through an army of Scythian dracanae and defeated the Titan Krios himself *Sent Porphrion flying with air blast *Fought six Giants and killed them, albeit with some help *He killed Enceladus with the help of Piper, Leo and a lightning bolt from Zeus. *He killed Otis and Ephialteswith the help of Percy Jackson, Bacchus, and Leo. *He killed Clytiusalong with Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Hecate. *He helped Kymopoleia kill Polybotes. He fought alongside Zeus to kill Porphyrion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aerokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control and manipulate the air. Air Blasts: He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents, enough to send Giants flying. Venti Control: He is able to dominate the will of more chaotic Venti. Ropes of Wind: He can generate ropes of wind, "more tightly wound than any tornado" Atmokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control the weather. Storm Generation: He can generate fierce storms Electrokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control lightning and electricity. Electrical Immunity: He is completely immune to electricity, having survived being struck by an electrical bolt "strong enough to kill twenty people" Static Electricity: He can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. Static Shocks: He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. Lightning Bolts: He can summon lightning bolts from the sky, though the effort drains him. Limiting Electrical Conductivity: Was able to fry Polybotes' basilisks with electrical tendrils underwater, without electrocuting Percy in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Book Characters Category:Air Users Category:Percy Jackson Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9